DON'T
by ggfan19
Summary: Chuck dreamed of reconciling with Blair. However, he never imagined that the reconciliation would occur as a result of her darkest moment and the resulting outcome.


A.N. Mature Content based on subject nature

There's something serene about a late August night in the Upper East Side. The streets are quiet due to the smog and heat of summer yet the lights of the buildings illuminate the beauty of the city. Tonight, outside The Empire was no exception in the eyes of Chuck Bass. Another event had just ended in the ballroom of the hotel, a celebration of another successful quarter at Bass Industries. Everyone and anyone had been there tonight. Nate brought Lola, Serena with her flavor of the month, Lily and Rufus hand in hand, and Dan fresh off of a return from a summer fellowship in Rome. He had been told by Nate that Blair had been in attendance but he never had the opportunity to lay eyes on her before the event ended.

Their relationship had been strained the last few months. He thought after Humphrey had left for Rome and her relationship with cabbage patch had ended the opportunity would prevail for Chuck to begin courting Blair once again. He had hoped that the courting would lead to an eventual reconciliation. Instead, Blair had spent most of her summer engrossed in courses at Columbia and out of the public eye. Her appearance at The Empire that evening had been a rare event. He could barely count on his hands the number of times he'd seen her, let alone speak to her since May. He had hope that would have changed tonight. Now, as he stood outside The Empire, still dressed in his black suit and crisp red button down and red paisley tie and smoking a cigarette he basked in the beauty of a late night in the Upper East Side. He pondered if he'd ever get the opportunity to re-open a possibility with Blair or if that chapter of his life was really over.

As he dropped his cigarette butt and made his way inside to enjoy one more serving of scotch before retiring for the night he collided immediately with the one person he had least expected to see at this point of the evening.

"Blair." Chuck stated while steadying her on the pavement.

"Chuck." She said, avoiding his eyes while adjusting her cocktail dress.

"I didn t realize you were still here. Did you enjoy the event tonight?"

"It was fine." Blair stated while staring at the ground and expertly avoiding Chuck s gaze. Chuck thought to himself that it was funny that Blair stated the event was fine . A compliment with a subsequent complaint always followed whenever Blair was asked to critique an evening event.

"Just fine? Nothing that needed an improvement?"

"Nope, perfect." Blair said, her gaze remaining away from Chuck. Her lack of eye contact concerned Chuck. He began to study her profile. Blair's gaze was immediately at her feet and her hair shielding her face. Her shoulders were slumped and her arm was wrapped around her waist. As he continued to look her up and down he noticed a tear at the hem of her red cocktail dress, a tear that wasn t created by the designer of the garment.

"Blair, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Chuck." Still not convinced Chuck lifted his hand and gently cupped her chin to meet her eyes with his. A gasp was his immediate reaction to his newest view. Her left eye was black and blue and her right cheek displayed three fingernail scratch marks with caked dried blood. Her lip was cracked open. If was obvious that she had either been brutally attacked or had taken a momentous fall in her black platform heels. He was silently praying that it had been the latter.

"Blair, did you fall?"

"No, no I didn t." Blair shook her head slightly.

"What happened then?" It was evident Blair didn t know what to do or say as she faced Chuck. Her plan as she walked out of the front door of The Empire was to avoid contact with everyone, get in a cab, go home and crawl into bed with a plan to hide from the world for a weeks time. Nobody would ever know. Of course, as normal Chuck Bass had ruined her plan. She knew though he wouldn't make her face this alone. Her decision was made. Slowly lifting her arm she pulled on his tie so he would lower his head so she could whisper in his ear. It was the hardest statement she would ever say.

After hearing Blair Chuck immediately stated "I'm calling the police."

"DON T." shouted Blair. It was the first time Blair had yelled at Chuck since she told him "Don't say my name" when he tried to defend himself in the hospital waiting room when it was revealed he had betrayed her with Jenny Humphrey. It caught him completely off guard.

"Blair." Chuck said softly.

"I don't want the press and publicity. This place would be surrounded by police. Any spectator could put two and two together with one glance at me. I'd become the Upper East Side's biggest pity party. Nobody can know. Nobody." It was evident by the tone of her voice that her wishes were clear.

"I'm taking you to the hospital then."

"Chuck." She wined.

"Blair, I know you're scared but you have to go." He pleaded with her.

"Okay." Blair conceded, thankful that some of her physical pain could at lease cease.

While Blair was being examined Chuck made the appropriate arrangements to keep himself busy. He called Dorota telling her she wasn't needed the next morning as Blair instructed. He called his assistant to purchase Blair a completely new outfit and sunglasses to wear out of the hospital once she was released. Finally, after getting permission from Blair he granted undercover police offers the opportunity to investigate and collect evidence from the scene of the crime, a supply closet in the banquet hall of The Empire. Once Blair had been through all the necessary examinations and had been treated she was requested to provide a statement to the police. Chuck held her hand the entire time as she recounted the events of the evening, stating as many characteristics about her attacker as possible but unable to provide a visual description about his face due to him wearing a ski mask during the entire encounter. Once her conversation with police had ended Blair was released from the hospital into Chuck's care.

It was the wee hours of the morning when Chuck and Blair finally arrived at the Waldorf penthouse. Dressed in a simple navy shift dress, cream cardigan, matching flats and oversize Jackie O inspired sunglasses Blair was escorted through the elevator of the entryway of the Waldorf penthouse with Chuck by her side, still dressed in the suit from the night before only sans tie. With a hand on her back he guided her to the main seating level and helped her sit down as easy as she possibly could. A slight moan still escaped her mouth though due to stiches in her nether region. The only visible evidence of the night before on Blair was the three fingernail scratch scars that exposed on her right cheek and her cracked lip. With some makeup she'd easily be able to mask those wounds from her friends and family. Her other injuries were concealed by her apparel. Her sunglasses hiding her black eye, her dress covered her bandaged cracked ribs and stitched pelvis. She was lucky that hiding the visual evidence would be relatively easy.

"I told Dorota not to come in as you instructed and I imagine that Serena will be spending the rest of the weekend at the new beau's apartment. Are you sure you don't want me to call anyone. Inform them as to what happened?"

"No! No, I don't want anyone to know!"

"Okay, Okay. You should probably get some sleep then. Would you like to stay here on the sofa or go upstairs to your bedroom?"

"I'd rather my bedroom, but I don't know if I can make it up those stairs yet."

"Here." Chuck stated. "Put your arms around my neck." Blair did as she was told and Chuck gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. When they reached her room he placed her on the bed.

"Would you like me to get you a nightgown so you can sleep more comfortably?"

"Yes, please." Chuck went to the appropriate drawer and pulled out a simple eggplant satin nightgown and handed it to Blair.

"Thank You."

"You're welcome. I"m going to go make you some tea so you can have some privacy while you change. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Breathed Blair. She was struggling with allowing Chuck to take care of her. Even during the time where they were a couple an opportunity never prevailed where Chuck physically took care of her. If she was ever ill she would hide in either her dorm or in her bedroom and relied on Dorota to care for her. She hated being this vulnerable in front of anyone but most importantly Chuck.

Chuck took the oppertunity to make tea and gather some food as a moment to reflect on the evening and early mornings events. He was at a standstill in terms of emotions. Part of him was livid that some monster had hurt Blair in the most intimate and emotional way possible. Some man had broken the strongest woman he had ever encountered. Another part of him was disapointed in himself for allowing such an ugly attack to occur in his hotel. He had spent thousands in security to ensure that every person who entered his establishment was safe. Yet, a crime had still been committed. The rest of him was glad that he had caught her when he did and that she allowed him this oppertunity to care for her and provide a support system. He knew how difficult it was for her to rely on someone during such a tragic event. He wanted to ensure to her that she had made a wise choice in trusting him. This was his moment to not let her down.

Chuck returned minutes later coming in the doorway with a tray that had a pot of tea, some croissants, and a plate of fruit. He set down the tray on Blair's vanity and then poured some tea into a cup. Blair was sitting on her bed and had removed her sunglasses and was dressed in the nightgown Chuck had chosen for her. Her eye had gained more brusing since the night before and looked painful upon view. She had small bruises down her arms that had formed since the night before. She seemed to be breathing slowly to mask the pain that she was in and conceal her physical pain.

"I know you probably don t want to eat, but you should." Chuck stated as he handed a cup of tea to Blair. He then moved to the foot of her bed in order to give her some space and not overwhelm her.

"Maybe in a little, right now I just want to sleep." Blair said before taking a sip of tea and then placing the cup on her bedside table.

"Understandable, I ll just leave the tray on your vanity so you can have some when you wake up." Chuck said as he began to move towards the doorway.

"Thank you Chuck, I don't know what I would have done last night without you."

"Don't mention it. You needed me. End of story."Chuck said with a hoarse voice trying to not let his emotions overwhelm him or her. "Besides I have a lot to make up for."

Tension began to grow in the room and an uncomfortable topic began to loom in the air between the two. "I think I m going to try and sleep." Blair said unsure if she really wanted to sleep or avoid a conversation with Chuck about his intentions towards her based upon his actions of last night.

She began to get settled under the covers as Chuck started to walk out the door. "I'll let you sleep. I"ll be downstairs. Just yell if you need me." Blair may have wanted nobody to know about what had happened to her the night before but there was no way he was leaving her to fend for herself while she recovered. He'd camp out at the Waldorf penthouse for the rest of his life as nothing but a guard dog if it meant ensuring she was safe and cared for after her ordeal.

"Chuck."

"Yeah."

"This is kind awkward to ask and I know you've already done so much for me today but could you do me one more favor...please?" Blair asked timidly, almost as if she was a little girl asking her father to check under her bed for monsters at bedtime.

"Anything."

"Could you sleep in here with me?" Blair said as she touched the spot next to her on the bed indicating where she wanted him to be. "I'm afraid of being alone." She admitted.

"Are you okay with having me that close?" Chuck didn't want to hurt her or invade her personal space and ultimately upset her.

"I'm sure. I just need something familiar and comfortable."

"Okay." Chuck began to take off his shoes and then went for his suit jacket. He then removed his belt and button down shirt leaving him in only his undershirt and slacks so he wouldn't make Blair uncomfortable. He then got in her bed but only under the comforter letting the sheet provide a barrier between them so she could have a method of personal defense. He then laid on his side as he got situated in the bed and faced her. Then he placed his arm on her waist.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Blair responded. Blair then began to close her eyes and drift to sleep while Chuck watched to make sure that she was okay. It had been over a year and a half since he had shared a bed with Blair and had the privilege of watching her sleep. It used to be one of his favorite past times during their times as a couple. As the exhaustion of the late evening and early morning began to settle upon him his only thought was of how he wished that the event of sharing a bed with Blair Waldorf could have occurred under better circumstances.

To Be Continued.


End file.
